Navigation assistance is available in vehicles and on mobile devices for users to receive directions and route guidance. Many navigation assistance systems reflect real time positioning and movement as provided by a GPS (Global Positioning System) implemented in vehicles and/or mobile devices.
Navigation assistance may assist a user by determining a current location, receiving a user input indicating a target destination, and calculating a route or routes to the target destination. The navigation assistance system may update in real time as the changes to the location are detected by the GPS, to provide a current location with respect to a displayed map and route. Estimated arrival times, travel times, and distances may therefore be provided to the user. Detailed directional maps as well as directions by audio may be provided.
In additional to planning a route to a destination, and providing the route guidance, navigation assistance systems provide many additional features, such as providing indications of a point of interest (POI) along a planned route, planning a route based on various modes of transportation (e.g., walking, driving, riding buses, etc.), and/or the like.
Furthermore, advances in related technologies such as satellite imagery have led to an increasing amount of imagery data, and have further enabled navigation assistance to incorporate the imagery such that users can view the satellite imagery while navigating. In some examples a route may be illustrated on different types of base maps, which may highlight certain aspects in comparison to other types of base maps. For example, a user may switch from viewing a street map to satellite imagery. Additionally, the availability of street level imagery may enhance navigation assistance, as a user may view an image of an actual location which the user attempts to locate.
However, the abundance of directional assistance, imagery, and local area information may be overwhelming to users because it is not presented in a way that can be efficiently comprehended while trying to navigate to a destination.